Please Notice Them
by synstropezia
Summary: Mereka juga memiliki interaksi layaknya hubungan lain. #Day6: Heart to Heart. Dijadikan pacar palsu oleh Sakaguchi Ango adalah kesialan untuk Nakahara Chuuya.
1. ChuuRan

**Titip**

**Rate: T**

**Character: Nakahara Chuuya x Edogawa Ranpo (ChuuRan)**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, absurd, gaje, ada bau romance dikit (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, serta diikutkan pada event "BSD crack pair" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Hands in Hair/Oceans**

Pukul lima sore di waktu mengopi bersama senja. Sepi di taman kota dihias wajah cemberut Nakahara Chuuya yang macam bebek mengamuk. Begini, lho, kapan lagi jam kerja Port Mafia mengizinkannya pulang cepat. Ia seharusnya leha-leha di apartemen, maraton drama ditemani sekotak tisu, makan malam bahagia dan mengakhirinya dengan pesta mabuk khusus jones–berteriak '_WE ARE YOUNG_' terus dilempar panci sama tetangga.

Namun, mimpi tinggal mimpi jika Dazai Osamu melibatkan diri. Chuuya bertemu mantan rekannya itu di jalan pulang, dan dititipkan 'bayi besar' sementara Dazai mengejar wanita cantik untuk mengembalikan sapu tangannya. Terus Chuuya cemberut, karena ditinggal sejam lebih yang jelas-jelas dia dibodohi.

"Hey, _mister fancy hat._ Aku bosan. Hibur, dong." Ah, sial! Bisa-bisanya Chuuya kehabisan tisu untuk menyumpal mulut cerewet itu. Belum lagi makannya acak-acakan, membuat remahan keripik kentang beterbangan ke celananya.

"Mintalah pada badut idiotmu setelah dia kemari dan kuhajar!"

"Dazai-_kun_ akan balik satu jam lagi. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita kurang lebih dua jam." Segitu kurang malah. Si idiot perban sampai berputus asa, ingin menjadi pengangguran kaya raya yang memiliki _harem_ di satu rumah besar.

"Cih! Idiot itu pikir aku _baby sitter_ apa?"

"_Mister fancy hat_ adalah mafia yang tidak seperti mafia." Bungkus keripik kentang dibuang ke tong sampah. Si bayi besar–Edogawa Ranpo jadi betulan bosan, karena kehabisan camilan.

"Oh. Kau menantangku, bayi besar? Akan kubuktikan jika aku ini mafia sejati!" jawab Chuuya diiringi seringai kemenangan. Ia beranjak dari bangku taman untuk pulang ke apartemen.

"Keripik kentangku habis. Nanti belikan lagi, ya. Aku mau dua!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MEMBELIKANMU KERIPIK KENTANG?! Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku!"

"Rasa ayam panggang sama rumput laut. Jangan lupa!"

Apa pedulinya coba? Chuuya bersungut-sungut atas satu jam yang terbuang percuma. Keheranan mau-maunya menjaga Ranpo yang notabene, merupakan musuh Port Mafia. Belum setengah perjalanan berlalu, Chuuya adu tatap dengan pria gempal yang menabrak bahunya. Eksekutif muda itu lagi sensitif berat. Ingin menghajar siapa pun sebelum tiba di hidangan utamanya yakni Dazai Osamu.

"Minta maaf oi!" Telunjuk Chuuya mengarah pada wajah si preman. Darahnya sudah mendidih ingin baku hantam, walau yang bersangkutan adem ayem.

"Salah sendiri tubuhmu kecil."

"SELAMA DUNIA BERPUTAR AKU MASIH BISA TUMBUH TINGGI! KAU MENGEJEKKU?!"

"Bocah zaman sekarang kurang ajar semua ternyata."

"SIAPA YANG KAU KATAI BOCAH, PREMAN BA–!", "Aku harus _memangsanya_ sebelum terlambat. Pulang sana!" usir pria itu mendorong Chuuya. Niatnya baku hantam mendadak sirna gara-gara kepikiran.

Mau memangsa katanya? Tetapi siapa? Pria itu bertubuh gempal, berotot, kekar, punya tato, tinggi besar, tipikal _bad boy_, kulitnya putih dan berwajah ganteng bikin kepingin ho ... ho ... hom ... hom ... ho-mi-na ka-re-na dia me-nu-ju TAMAN KOTA! Sontak Chuuya berlari, dan menendang kepala si preman sebelum Ranpo dimangsa. Badannya Chuuya tinggalkan, sementara ia menghampiri Ranpo yang melambai-lambai riang.

"_Mister fancy hat_ lama banget. Mana keripik kentangku?"

_GREP!_

"Nanti kubelikan sebanyak yang kau mau. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa permisi pergelangan tangan Ranpo diraihnya. Namun, pengguna 'super deduksi' itu menepisnya membuat Chuuya terkejut.

"Tidak mau! Aku mengantuk soalnya."

"Hah?! Kau bisa tidur di kantormu setelah kuantar!" Bisa saja preman barusan ditemukan anggota gengnya, terus berniat balas dendam. Ranpo jelas dalam bahaya.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Nanti Kunikida-_kun_ menyuruhku bekerja lagi."

"Kau ... ya ampun ...! Minggir!"

Setelah Chuuya duduk, Ranpo langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di paha sang eksekutif. Sesekali menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tangan, membuat Chuuya memijat kening menyaksikan tingkah lakunya–lelah dengan permainan bayi besar dan _baby sitter_ yang sangat menguras tenaga.

"Ternyata kau juga senang cari mati, ya?" Perempatan siku bermunculan di pelipis Chuuya. Sekarang pahanya dijadikan bantal seenak jidat.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Bagus. Aku akan terus bicara sampai kau beranjak dari pahaku."

"Kalau begitu belikan aku bantal supaya bisa tidur. Kursinya tidak empuk."

"Memangnya aku ibumu apa?! Minta saja ke orang tua aslimu!"

"Mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Apa _mister fancy hat _jadi membelikanku bantal?"

"Tidurlah sesukamu. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi."

Usai mengucapkannya Chuuya memalingkan wajah. Suara dengkuran halus menjadi kemerduan puisi untuk mengiringi kepulangan senja ke pelukan langit. Masih dengan wajah menyamping Chuuya melepas topi Ranpo. Ragu-ragu mengelus rambutnya yang ternyata nyentrik dengan model tidak beraturan, tampak acak-acakan dan mencuat ke atas, tetapi begitu lembut ketika bergesekkan dengan sarung tangannya.

Lantas, kelembutan itu menghipnotisnya dengan sentuhan yang mengembalikan rindu. Membuatnya jatuh diri dalam rasa penasaran, ketika Chuuya menurunkan kepala untuk mengetahui wajah tertidur Ranpo yang mungkin, begitu manis karena ia hobi makan permen. Sewaktu udara menipis, dan jarak meniadakan diri, sepasang manik hijau mengerjap menampakkan warna. Menyambut biru laut yang terbelalak oleh kedekatan mereka.

Kejut bertemu kejut. Napas mereka beradu dalam kehangatan yang saling memeluk. Keduanya terdiam sampai Chuuya menarik kepala menjauh. Menutup merah yang manja di sepasang pipinya.

"A-a ... a ... aku ... tadi ..."

_GREP!_

"Wajahmu merah, _mister fancy hat_. Kau demam?" tanya Ranpo polos menarik tangan Chuuya. Mata kebiruannya lirik sana-sini untuk mencari pembelaan.

"Ku-kupikir ada kotoran di wajahmu! Jadinya kuperiksa."

"Kotoran, ya. Setidaknya _mister fancy hat _sudah membaik meskipun demam."

"Membaik bagaimana? Aku sehat-sehat saja." Ujung rambut Chuuya ditarik perlahan. Ranpo iseng memainkannya dengan dililitkan ke jari.

"Tadi _mister fancy hat _merasa bersalah, bukan?"

"Jangan tarik-tarik rambutku, oi! Tidur lagi sana! Siapa juga yang merasa bersalah ..."

"Tadi juga _mister fancy hat_ mengelus rambutku." Merah di pipinya kian berwarna mendengar pernyataan Ranpo. Chuuya tambah kicep sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ka ... ka ... kali ada paku!"

"_Mister fancy hat_ _tsundere _ternyata!"

Puas menarik-narik Ranpo bangun dari tidur pura-puranya. Mencium rambut Chuuya yang wanginya manis, dan seperti kue yang satu setengah jam lalu Ranpo makan bersama Chuuya. Saat eksekutif mafia itu melewati taman kota, dia membawa dua kotak kue yang dibagi ke Ranpo tanpa suruhan Dazai. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Chuuya kelihatan lebih manis ketika bahagia.

"Baunya enak. Shampo apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Shampo?" Mata Chuuya mengerjap-ngerjap atas apa yang didengarnya. Ranpo mengangguk untuk meyakinkan.

Sumpah. Chuuya ingin mengumpat karena terlalu senang. Mulai dari Akutagawa, Hirotsu, Tachihara, Gin, Higuchi, tidak ada satu pun yang sadar termasuk Elise, Kouyou dan Bos Mori. Padahal pagi tadi, baunya lebih kuat dibandingkan sekarang. Jelas Chuuya sebal karena anak buahnya rata-rata cowok yang sulit peka–meski cewek sama saja, dan itu bikin kesal.

Lalu sekarang, ada Ranpo yang peka bahkan menanyainya. Dia pasti bukan cewek atau cowok, melainkan malaikat dari surga yang dunia turunkan untuk memahami dirinya.

"Mukazoro yang wangi cinnamon. Membuatmu teringat dengan kue tadi sore, bukan?" Penuh antusias Ranpo mengangguk. Dia suka dan mau makan lagi lain waktu.

"Ada yang wangi permen?"

"Ada, dong. Kau tertarik, bayi besar?"

"Aku mau pakai yang wangi permen."

"Benar juga. Akan kuculik kau sekalian untuk menunjukkan aku ini mafia sejati. Lalu setelah itu ...", "Ke supermarket beli keripik kentang sama bebek. Terus gendong aku nanti." Hah? Bebek? Gendong? Belum sempat bertanya Ranpo sudah tertidur di bahu Chuuya. Kali ini detektif itu serius, karena bergeming ketika pipinya dicolek bahkan Chuuya tepuk.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku serius mau menculikmu padahal."

-ll-

Tiba di apartemen Chuuya, Dazai langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Pemuda jangkung itu sudah menduga Ranpo dibawa kemari. Toh, nyatanya dia mengaret dan baru selesai pukul tujuh–meski alasannya ke sini bukan minta maaf, melainkan jelas menjemput Ranpo.

Ruang tamu kelihatan sepi dan acak-acakan oleh bekas keripik kentang, ada juga botol soda beserta PSP yang dibiarkan menyala. Dazai melangkah lagi, dan berhenti di depan kamar mandi. Sembarangan membuka pintu untuk mendapati Chuuya tengah berendam ditemani Ranpo. Obrolan mereka terhenti menyadari kedatangan Dazai yang melongo–salah fokus sama bebek mainan di bak mandi.

"Kalian se-" _BUKKK! _Sebuah baskom telak mengenai kepala Dazai. Chuuya beranjak dari bak mandi, sementara Ranpo menyoraki mereka untuk gelut.

"IDIOT MESUM SIALAN! PERGI SANA!" Pintu kamar mandi Chuuya lepaskan dari engselnya. Siap menghantam Dazai yang jatuh terduduk, ngeri bukan main.

"AMPUN, CHUUYA. AKU HANYA MA-"

_BUMMM!_

Karena Dazai pingsan, jadilah Ranpo menginap seharian di apartemen Chuuya.

Tamat.

A/N: Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ChuuRan. Ini salah satu crack pair favoritku semenjak ada adegan mereka di manga yg ranpo masukin chuuya ke buku~ dan aku suka sama ranpo yang manggil dengan 'mr fancy hat'. aku tetep pake 'mr fancy hat' karena ngerasa aneh sama 'tuan topi mewah' (panggilan itu aku tau dari fic ChuuRan yg judulnya "nyasar"). dan makazoro itu plesetan dari maka***o. ku juga minta maaf apabila fic ini terkesan maksa, HAHAHAHA.

Oke. thx banget buat yang udah review, fav atau follow atau sekedar mampir buat baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan~ sampai jumpa besok di day 2!


	2. DazRan

**Spekulasi**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Edogawa Ranpo (DazRan)**

**Genre: Mystery**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, gaje, maksa, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi serta diikutkan pada "bsd crack pair" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: Singing/Nightmare**

* * *

Kecanggungan menjadi suasana terbaik yang bisa dua penghuni itu ciptakan–adalah Dazai Osamu dengan _headphone _dan lagu bodohnya, sementara Edogawa Ranpo asyik mengisi TTS ditemani semangkuk permen. Mereka menyepakati diam sejak ditinggal dari satu jam lalu. Betul-betul sunyi tanpa bertegur sapa, terlebih basa-basi yang biasanya menjadi pekerjaan Dazai. Pemuda berperban itu bahkan tidak mengungkit rencana bunuh diri, atau meracau karena jamur halusinasi.

Jika Kunikida Doppo mengisi tempat Ranpo, ia pasti bahagia bukan kepalang. Seribu kali sayang, manusia bersangkutan disibukkan oleh misi.

"Bosan ...! Aku mau pulang!" Atau mungkin tidak. Buktinya sesegera mungkin dari sekarang, Dazai akan kembali menjadi menyebalkan.

"Ranpo-_san_. Kita pulang saja, yuk," ajak Dazai manja mendekati rekannya. Koran diletakkan ke meja begitupun pulpen oleh Ranpo, yang kini menatap lurus pada manik kecokelatan itu.

"Makanya selesaikan laporanmu. Kunikida-_kun_ bilang akan membelikanku permen jika mengawasimu dengan baik." Sambil mengisi TTS dan memperhatikan Dazai adalah pekerjaan sulit. Ranpo harus minta dua bungkus jika Kunikida pulang nanti.

"Heee ... aku capek."

"Nanti kulaporkan pada Kunikida-kun biar Dazai-kun tidak dibelikan makan siang lagi."

"Jangan dong~ Baiklah baik, kukerjakan."

Laptop dibukanya malas dengan jemari yang menari lesu di _keyboard_. Dazai asal-asalan mengetik tanpa dicurigai, karena si idiot perban memang mengerjakan laporan. Novel menjadi kesenangan baru Ranpo setelah TTS dirampungkan dalam setengah jam. Kovernya pun tak luput dari perhatian Dazai yang tersenyum tipis, ketika mendapati sosok lelaki dengan seekor kucing putih terbang di biru angkasa.

"Sekarang Ranpo-_san_ suka cerita fantasi?"

"Supernatural misteri lebih tepatnya. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu rumah." Sang penulis mengusung tema yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, lekat dengan kepelikan yang mereka hadapi. Bahkan Ranpo berani bilang, menyerupai realitas di waktu sekarang.

"Tentang apa?"

"Pengguna kekuatan super sama seperti kita. Dan penulisnya membicarakan 'buku' yang sedang kita cari tahu."

"Apa katanya?"

"'Buku' itu hidup, menggerakkan dunia, dan berbaur di antara manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakannya. Dazai-_kun_ tahu apa kelanjutannya?" Tatapan mereka saling menemui antusiasme masing-masing. Entah keinginan pulang atau iming-iming permen, hal tersebut bukan lagi kemutlakan ketika salah satunya memancing penasaran.

"Coba beritahu aku~ Menebaknya sekarang tidak akan seru."

"Lembarannya tersebar karena 'buku' yang hidup itu menginginkan sebuah permainan, di mana terang dan gelap beradu untuk saling mengalahkan."

"Namun, jika pihak jahat menginginkan kehancuran dunia, 'buku' itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Bagiku seperti 'dia' ingin menjadi pahlawan dari permainannya." Jujur, Ranpo kurang menyukai bagian ini. Dazai bisa tahu dari gestur sang detektif yang merebahkan kepala sewaktu mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana akhir dari novel itu?"

"Sang penulis membuat 'buku' yang hidup itu mati, karena lembaran terakhir berada padanya. Dunia pun menjadi kacau dan hancur."

Kacau dan hancur, ya ...? Manisnya sepasang cokelat menjadi busuk, dengan merah yang bercampur menciptakan segaris malam tak berbintang. Cara menatap itu adalah keaslian Dazai di luar kepura-puraannya. Kemurnian paling nyata, rapuh namun semu yang Ranpo tahu, adalah jati diri sang mantan eksekutif mafia–cahaya Dazai bahkan belum menghilangkan separuh dari noda kegelapannya–hanya setitik atau bahkan, tidak sama sekali.

Dazai Osamu tetaplah kegelapan yang bersembunyi di bawah cahaya, karena memaknai kehancuran secara tidak langsung.

"Menarik, Ranpo-_san_. Antagonis di novel itu tidak mungkin mengetahuinya begitu saja. Mereka pasti punya suatu petunjuk seperti perbedaan mencolok atau sebuah tanda."

"Perbedaan jenis kemampuan. Pihak jahat mengetahui 'buku' itu dari hal tersebut." Novel di genggamannya ditaruh di hadapan Dazai. Mereka duduk berseberangan tanpa Ranpo beritahu, apa yang mendasari pergerakannya ini.

"Dazai-_kun_. Percaya atau tidak, 'buku' yang hidup itu memiliki kekuatan penetral seperti kau."

Detak jam dinding memperparah tegang, di mana waktu melambatkan napas yang seakan berhenti berputar. Mereka kembali beradu pandang untuk memperpanjang argumen. Mengejar pernyataan masing-masing dalam ambiguitas yang tahu-tahu, dipecahkan oleh ketawa Dazai. Suaranya keras sampai ia memukul meja. Air mata bahkan menggenang di pelupuk yang buru-buru Dazai hapus. Berdeham sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, maaf~ Lalu Ranpo-_san_ beranggapan aku adalah 'buku' yang hidup itu? Terus soal kovernya, kau mau bilang itu Atsushi-kun, dan kucing putih adalah perumpamaan dari harimau?" Selera humornya sangatlah bagus. Dazai yakin novel ini bisa memenangkan kontes lawak internasional.

"Kucing putih milik lelaki di novel itu bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi binatang buas, jika masuk ke dalam tubuh. Sedikit berbeda dari milik Atsushi-kun, walau kesimpulannya sama saja. Lalu soal pertanyaan pertamamu ..."

Jeda sejenak. Seringai Dazai mewanti-wanti Ranpo supaya melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Kemungkinannya bukan nol persen. Dazai-_kun_ memang memiliki kemampuan penetral yang sangat spesial. Bisa saja bukan hanya itu ... bisa juga, kau memang 'buku' yang mengatur dunia ini."

"Hanya karena kemampuanku beda dari yang lain?"

"Jika 'buku' yang kita cari memang makhluk hidup, dan 'dia' menggerakkan sekaligus menjaga dunia ini, sudah pasti 'buku' tersebut memiliki kemampuan spesial. Dan yang paling cocok bukanlah penghancur atau penyembuh, melainkan 'netral' sesuai tugasnya."

_PROK ... PROK ... PROK ..._

"Masuk akal. Analisismu selalu bagus sesuai harapan." Tepuk tangan diberi sebagai apresiasi. Ranpo tersenyum bangga menanggapi pujian tidak langsung Dazai.

"Konyolnya lagi, 'buku' yang hidup itu juga selalu berada di ambang kehancuran, tetapi terselamatkan oleh keberuntungannya. Benar-benar mengingatkan padamu."

"Hahaha ... terlalu kebetulan untuk sebuah novel, ya. Penulisnya jangan-jangan orang dari dunia lain." Dazai beranjak mengambil dua gelas air, dan meminumnya lebih dulu. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Ranpo membisu dengan memperumit ekspresi.

"Minumlah. Ranpo-_san_ pasti haus setelah percakapan ini." Gelas didorong mendekat. Dazai masih mencari tahu penyebabnya dengan berpura-pura meneguk di depan dispenser.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan laporannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kehilangan jatah makan siang."

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini? Ternyata Ranpo-_san_ diam-diam khawatir." Senyum usil Dazai perlihatkan pada Ranpo yang menurunkan topi. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan ke meja untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Pekerjaan kita akan semakin berat sampai 'buku' itu terungkap. Jika Dazai-_kun_ sakit bisa-bisa merepotkan." Nasihat Ranpo juga merangkum hobi bunuh dirinya. Kini dibandingkan usil, Dazai cenderung menghargai dalam senyumannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan hancur semudah itu. Lagi pula ..."

Bisikan Dazai mengakhiri percakapan mereka, karena setelahnya pemuda jangkung itu membawa laptop untuk mengerjakan laporan di kafe. Ranpo tersenyum sejenak sebelum tertidur di sofa. Halaman novel tersebut diterbangkan kipas angin yang membuka lembaran pertamanya–di sana tertulis judul buku, nama sang penulis dan catatan kaki.

**Stray Dogs**

**-Oda Sakunosuke-**

"**Buku ini memuat apa yang terjadi di dunia sebelumnya, dan saya menyelesaikannya sebelum kehancuran itu tiba. Bagi siapa pun yang menerima buku ini, tolong waspada karena garis dunia Anda bisa mengalami hal serupa. Selama 'buku' gagal dipertahankan, kehancuran dunia pasti terulang walau sedikit atau berbeda banyak dari prosesnya.**

Omake:

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak percakapan itu terekam. Edogawa Ranpo yang menjadi bagian darinya kini menghadap seonggok mayat, di mana mantel cokelatnya ternodai darah yang membanjiri rerumputan. Ia meletakkan topi di depan dada. Berkabung atas kematian sang rekan, usai ditembak Fyodor Dostoyevsky tepat di jantung.

Ranpo menyaksikannya sendiri di Pemakaman Yokohama ini. Dazai Osamu tertembak ketika mengunjungi makam Oda Sakunosuke.

"Semua berakhir, Dazai-kun. _Orang itu_ memang berharga untukmu, ya." Sebelum Dazai berkabung, Ranpo telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak ke Pemakaman Yokohama. Bahkan tanpa diberitahu, Dazai pasti sadar dan memilih mati atas kehendak pribadi.

"Apa kau akan terus mengulang kehancuran ini sampai _orang itu_ bisa bertahan hidup?"

Adalah Oda Sakunosuke, orang paling berharga bagi Dazai Osamu. Bawahan mafia itu meninggal usai bertarung dengan Gide–kematiannya mendasari keinginan Dazai untuk bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Ranpo tahu itu bahkan sejak awal.

"Padahal Dazai-_kun_ sendiri yang bilang. Kau pasti tahu aku benci diabaikan." Tanpa niat melanjutkan Ranpo membalikkan badan. Langit sudah kelabu, dan kebakaran terjadi di mana-mana. Tinggal menunggu sampai betul-betul hancur.

"Aku lebih suka 'buku' yang menjadi pahlawan di permainannya sendiri. Kau yang selalu kabur itu memang sesuai dengan sifatmu, ya, Dazai-_kun_."

Bunuh dirinya selalu gagal, karena syarat kematian Dazai Osamu adalah membawa kehancuran pada seisi dunia. Dan Edogawa Ranpo menerima novel tersebut karena dipercaya, untuk mencegah sang 'buku melarikan diri'.

Benar-benar konyol, bukan?

_**"Ranpo-san selalu bilang jika ada kau semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Karena itu aku percaya padamu."**_

Tamat.

A/N: BIKIN APA AKU INI? mohon maaf ya kalau gaje banget. improvku rasanya ga kira2 sampe bikin teori sendiri. dari awal aku udah ada niatan buat mengusung 'buku' sebagai dasar dari tema yang dipilih 'nightmare'. dan ini juga udah diobrolin ama reauvafs (tengkyu banget udah bantu fic ini), di mana dia ngasih saran soal ranpo yang ngomongin kemampuan dazai yg beda dari pengguna lainnya, dan dari situ ranpo berspekulasi kalo dazai adalah 'buku'.

Niat awalnya juga, mau dibikin persis kayak gitu. tapi menurutku kecepetan kalo tiba2 ranpo lgsg to the point. jadinya aku tambah2in dengan ranpo yg dapet novel dari garis dunia lain yang berisi kehancuran di dunia tersebut.

Mungkin ada juga yang bertanya 'kenapa bukan atsushi aja yang dipercayai novelnya kalo gitu, dibandingin ranpo yg enggak punya kekuatan?'. aku ga tau sih apa DazAtsu itu termasuk minor atau bukan, tapi aku ga milih atsushi karena untuk membahas 'buku' hanya ranpo yg bisa menyamai dazai. dan yg bisa memahami dazai secara menyeluruh itu aku yakinnya ranpo sih. makanya aku suka pair ini hahaha.

Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku. mohon kritik sarannya juga biar kalo aku bikin fic sejenis ini, bisa lebih berkembang lagi dari segi percakapan dll. Sampai jumpa di day 3!

Balasan review:

revau: untunglah kalo chuuya nya ngepas, wkwkw. sesekali yang manis itu emang perlu rev, jangan angst mulu biar hidup kagak suram2 amat. dan ChuuRan emang spesialis banget buat fluff, aku ga kebayang bikin mereka angst gimana. thx yak udah review. moga kamu suka yang day 2 ini WKWKW.


	3. OdaAngo

**Free Hug**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Oda Sakunosuke x Sakaguchi Ango (OdaAngo)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal fluff (?), absurd (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada "bsd crack pair" di tumblr. Bisa juga dibilang untuk memenuhi request dari zian.**

* * *

**Day 3: Carrying Home/Open Arms**

* * *

Jika malam dimanjakan oleh peluk dari bulan dan bintang. Maka manusia dimanjakan kemesraan langit beserta kawanannya itu, ketika duduk di basah rerumputan. Sementara uap cokelat panas mengepul dari cangkir, sepasang mata akan setia menontoni lautan harap yang berjatuhan memenuhi pandang–pertunjukan paling keren, selain mendengarkan konster musik atau menikmati lamaran romantis.

Namun, semua kembali pada pilihan masing-masing. Berdiam di apartemen, dan mengenakan celemek untuk memasak makan malam bisa menjadi alternatif yang Oda Sakunosuke sukai. Ia tengah memasak kari dengan porsi dua orang. Setelahnya bersih-bersih sambil mendengarkan lagu, dan bersenandung menunggu bel berbunyi. Mungkin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit sampai yang dimaksud datang.

_DING ... DONG ..._

Pukul delapan malam ketika bel berbunyi. Lebih cepat tujuh menit yang tentu saja, pertanda bagus.

_CKLEK!_

"Selamat datang, A–" Sambutan Oda terputus mendapati tubuh basah kuyub bau got. Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamata, sebelum berlalu tanpa kata.

"Kondisimu benar-benar bu–"

_GREP!_

Nyaris saja kaki yang terantuk sepatu membuat ia terjatuh. Oda menghela napas lega, karena tepat waktu menarik lengannya.

"Kubantu. Kau pasti benar-benar lelah."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Pegangan tersebut ditepis pelan olehnya. Mata biru malam Oda sebatas menontoni punggung itu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sakaguchi Ango yang mengambek membuat Oda penasaran. Jatuh ke got tentu menyebalkan, meski kegusaran itu disebabkan lain alasan di luar sebuah kesialan. Jangan tanya mengapa pada Oda yang sibuk menyiapkan sepiring kari, ia hendak mencari tahu sehingga melesat ke kamar mereka. Pengguna kekuatan '_ten'imuhou_' itu tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, karena ini bukan kali pertama Ango demikian. Mungkin sudah dua sampai tiga dari bulan-bulan lalu.

_CKLEK!_

"Yo. Mandimu cepat." Keheranan Ango ditunjukkan dari sebelah alis yang naik. Kari di meja kerjanya terasa janggal, dan ia tidak nafsu walau belum mengisi perut.

"Jangan makan di kamar, Odasaku. Pergilah ke ruang makan." Laptop segera dinyalakan Ango yang duduk manis di kursi meja kerjanya. Oda menontoni jari-jari kurus yang menari di keyboard dengan tatapan tenang.

"Itu porsimu."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Baiklah. Aku suapi."

Kursi yang menganggur di samping rak buku Oda tarik mendekati meja kerja Ango. Sesendok kari disodorkannya yang ditolak halus dengan mengangkat tangan. Namun, bukan Oda jika menyerah begitu saja. Manik kecokelatan Ango yang sesekali melirik lama-kelamaan tergoda, dan perutnya protes karena wangi seenak itu diabaikan. Pipinya bersemburat merah sewaktu menerima suapan tersebut. Malu bukan kepalang ketahuan berbohong.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa terlalu pedas?"

"Enak ... kok ..." bisik Ango yang suaranya tenggelam di pembauran napas mereka. Oda mendekatkan telinga memintanya mengulang.

"Rasanya ... enak. Setelah ini tidak ada pengulangan lagi." Mata-mata Port Mafia itu tahu Oda sengaja. Buktinya ia cekikikan setelah diancam begitu.

"Laporanmu diserahkan kapan ke Bos Mori?"

"Lusa. Aku ingin buru-buru menyelesaikannya." Oda berhenti menyuap setelah itu. Lekat-lekat memperhatikan sepasang mata Ango yang cokelatnya sedikit memudar–dugaan Oda benar ternyata.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit jatuh tidak berarti apa pun."

Sebelum Ango sempat melanjutkan, Oda lebih dulu memblokir aksesnya dengan memajukan kepala. Tatapan mereka beradu sengit antar cokelat susu yang sebal, dan biru malam dengan keseriusannya yang meneduhkan. Ango memutus sepihak usai memejamkan mata. Jika kekonyolan ini berlanjut, keruntuhan itu tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mencipta merah manjanya kembali terlukiskan.

Membuatnya kelupaan lagi untuk sekali ini saja lebih keras kepala, dan Ango merasa harus demi kebaikan Oda.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku siap mendengarkanmu." Penuh kelembutan Oda mengelus rambut teman minumnya itu. Mereka sudah berpindah ke tepi ranjang untuk menyamankan diri.

"Banyak yang mengejekmu. Mereka bilang kau hanya pekerja rendahan, tetapi dekat dengan Dazai-_kun _yang seorang eksekutif mafia."

"Lalu, mereka seenak jidat bilang kau menyogok Dazai-_kun_ untuk berbicara denganmu. Sengaja biar derajatmu naik meski hanya pekerja rendahan."

"Benar-benar parah, ya." Respons santai Oda dibalas Ango dengan memicing kesal. Meskipun tahu dan terbukti benar, apa pemuda 23 tahun itu selalu harus bersikap sekalem ini?

"Seharusnya kau melawan mereka. Lagi pula semua itu tidak benar."

"Soal pekerja rendahan itu mereka benar. Tetapi mengenai aku menyogok Dazai, jelas salah besar."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka. Aku tidak suka kau dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu." Nada bicara Ango sedikit naik dari biasanya. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepala menyadari suaranya kurang mengenakkan.

"Ango mengkhawatirkanku ternyata."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Mereka tidak tahu apa pun soalmu, tetapi sembarangan bicara. Kau juga tahu dibicarakan jelek-jelek, tetapi malah diam setiap mendengarnya."

"Setidaknya terlihatlah keren sesekali."

Sekilas Oda yakin Ango menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi pula Ango memalingkan wajah meski kali itu, ada segurat senyum tulus yang ingin meredam kemarahan berartinya.

"Menurutku tidak perlu membalas mereka. Ango tahu kenapa?" Bahu sang rekan dieratkan menyentuh tubuhnya. Kini selain rambut, Oda iseng mencubit pipi Ango membuat yang bersangkutan cemberut.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Selama ada Ango yang marah dan khawatir untukku, semua itu lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula ..."

Tanpa aba-aba dagu Ango ditarik untuk kemesraan dekap begitu lekat. Kecupan singkat mendarat pada kening, batang hidung dan bibir sebagai kasih tak lepas waktu–jam dinding selalu beku, ketika kata-kata berlari menjemput sekeranjang sepi agar berkumpul, untuk memanjakan mereka oleh kebersamaan tuju–menikmati detik yang tanggal sebagai kenangan baru.

"Juga ada Ango yang selalu memahamiku dengan kebaikan. Terima kasih." Daun telinganya bahkan kebagian jatah kecupan. Oda melepas rangkulannya, dan merentangkan tangan membuat Ango bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tadi siang aku melihat seorang perempuan melakukan ini, dan ada papan bertuliskan '_free hug_' di dadanya."

"Kupikir ada apa. Dazai-_kun_ pasti memeluk perempuan itu."

"Ya. Dia melakukannya dan meminta nomor telepon setelah itu."

"Tetapi ... kenapa Odasaku kepikiran _free hug_?" Tawa ringan lolos dari bibirnya yang sedikit kering. Semenjak disuapkan kari, Ango belum menyentuh segelas air dari dispenser di kamar.

"Aku yakin Ango juga butuh. Misalnya seperti meyakinkanmu, bahwa aku selalu di sisimu."

Kebanyakan bertanya membuat Ango memeluknya sampai Oda terjatuh ke ranjang. Mereka sama-sama tertawa dan berhenti setelahnya, untuk menikmati kehangatan di tengah udara malam yang membekukan tulang.

"Tentang seorang wanita yang mengobrol denganku kemarin. Ango tidak cemburu?"

"Ya-yang itu jelas ... kamu tahu jawabanku." Sambil gelagapan Ango menaikkan kacamatanya. Mau masalah ini atau ketika Oda dipergunjingkan, ia tidak suka mana pun.

"Dulu aku pernah menolongnya. Wanita itu kemudian menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Setelah kutolak, aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan permintaanmu tadi." Maksudnya yang 'terlihat lebih keren', ya? Wajah penasaran Ango dibalas Oda dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Katakan yang kamu pikirkan."

"Wanita itu jatuh cinta padaku, karena aku terlihat keren di matanya. Jika aku begitu di hadapan mereka yang membicarakanku, bisa-bisa jatuh cinta juga."

"Y-ya ... sudah ... jangan dibalas kalau begitu."

"Jadi, aku cukup terlihat keren di mata Ango saja. Cemburu berlebihan tidak baik, lho. Senyummu jadi jelek."

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan makan malam. Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan panggilan khususmu?" Firasat Ango buruk sehingga menggelengkan kepala. Herannya lagi bisa-bisanya Oda tampak memelas membuatnya luluh.

"Sekali saja. Setelah itu lupakan panggilan anehmu."

"Ayo makan malam, An. Kari-nya akan kuhangatkan lagi."

"Tetap saja terdengar seperti cewek."

"Lagi pula kau calon istriku. Untuk yang satu ini Ango setuju, bukan?"

Karena rencananya, bulan depan Oda ingin melamar Ango untuk mengakhiri enam bulan pacaran mereka.

Tamat.

A/N: Awalnya mau bikin DazRan juga, tapi akhirnya dibatalin karena di fanfic yang aku bikin itu buat collab ama temen, dan temenku enggak mau dimasukin kemari wkwkw. aku enggak kepikiran bikin OdaAngo juga awalnya, tapi abis liat fanart mereka di Tumblr (posisinya berdua saling pelukan), dan request dari Zian juga, jadilah fanfic ini kubikin wkwkw. moga sih enggak mengecewakan ya.

Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ Sampai jumpa di day 4!


	4. KuniDaz

**So Long So Far**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Kunikida Doppo x Dazai Osamu (KuniDaz)**

**Genre: Angst, drama, poetry.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Kunikida!mafia, gagal angst, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, serta diikutkan pada event "bsd crack pair" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 4: Slipping Through My Fingers/Second Chance**

* * *

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_!"

_BRUKKK!_

"_Uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... Sa ... cchan ..."

Pemuda itu memanggil parau adik perempuannya. Tangan sang kakak digenggam erat, dengan menyertai doa bersama air mata kepasrahan. Jantung Sacchan berguncang pedih tatkala langkah itu bergema memenuhi seisi gang. Matanya terpejam dalam kengerian merasai kokang pistol diarahkan dari jarak dekat.

"Ja-ngan ... kumohon jangan bunuh ... kami." Suaranya meminta dengan serak dan tertahan. Tubuh sang kakak dipeluk lemah sembari Sacchan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tolong ampuni ... Sacchan ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ... dia tidak ... bersalah ..." Mata hitam jelaganya nanar menemui sepasang hijau-kelabu yang kelam. Pistol tersebut diarahkan ke jantung si pemuda yang terhalang oleh tangan adiknya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Setidaknya biarkan Sacchan ... hidup ... masa depannya ... masih panjang ..."

"Tidak, Kak! Kita akan keluar dari permukiman ini, dan menjadi guru bersama-sama!"

"Berhentilah naif. Mimpi kalian itu mustahil tercapai dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Apa salah jika kami memilih tidak menyerah?! Kau–"

_DORRR!_

Peluru membelah udara yang mempersempit napas. Ujung timahnya melubangi jantung sang kakak, dan ringkih tangan itu tanpa Sacchan sempat berteriak, karena pedih terlanjur membungkam suara yang melupai kenyataan.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" Dingin pertanyaannya diakhiri menodongkan pistol ke jantung Sacchan. Pelatuk siap ditarik ketika sebuah amanat bisa dibawa pulang, ke rumah kumuh di luar gang.

"Aku ... aku tidak akan ... me-nye-rah ..."

_DORRR!_

Tubuh yang lemah kembali tergeletak untuk direnggut mimpi dan kenaifannya. Hampa tak bermakna, seakan kematian bukan harga pantas untuk memulangkan puisi kebaikan itu pada waktu yang meluruhkan peluk, dari kepergian tak mengenal rasa -dunia memang bukan keindahan yang utuh, melainkan separuh dari luka dan setengahnya lagi oleh duka.

Semenjak dunia menampakkan wajah lain itu, Kunikida Doppo berhenti menghormati sudut pandangnya yang menyejajarkan idealisme dengan realitas.

* * *

Sejak kapan idealisme itu Kunikida agungkan?

Pistol di tangan kanannya bisu, karena ia semakin mati ketika membunuh.

Keluar gang itu tidak membuatnya membaik atau merasai kekeliruan. Benar-benar kosong seperti tulisan 'ideal' yang penuh carut-marut di kovernya. Kunikida tengah mengecek jadwal sampai kedatangan seseorang menginterupsinya. Buku catatan langsung ditutup, dan ia memberi hormat pada eksekutif mafia yang siang itu, menjadi rekannya mengawasi permukiman kumuh.

"Kerja bagus, Kunikida-_kun_. Kamu telah menyingkirkan dua pemberontak yang melawan Port Mafia."

"Anda tidak perlu memuji saya secara berlebihan."

"Pekerjaanmu selalu baik, kok. Hanya itu yang tidak berubah, semenjak Kunikida-_kun_ ditransfer ke Port Mafia." Tiga bulan berlalu, dan kesenduan itu serupa dengan senyumannya di pertemuan pertama mereka–ketika Dazai menjenguk Kunikida yang selamat dari ledakan bom, dan menyadari kehilangan itu lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pujian Anda."

"Hey. Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Kita tetap teman meski ...", "Maaf memotong perkataan Anda. Tetapi, semua itu tinggal masa lalu. Dazai-_san_ sekarang atasanku, dan Mori-_san_ menyuruhku bekerja di bawah pengawasanmu."

Penambahan itu membuatnya tertawa getir. Misi telah selesai dan mereka berjalan keluar dari permukiman kumuh. Kunikida menemui seorang warga sebelum naik ke mobil–adalah ibu dari Sacchan yang tersedu-sedu, usai mendapati wasiat tersebut. Wanita tua itu meneriaki Kunikida yang berekspresi datar. Mendorong dadanya sampai menjauh, lantas mengusir dia agar tidak kembali -berhenti menganggu mereka yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu."

Mesin dinyalakan tanpa membuang waktu. Mobil melaju stabil membelah jalan raya yang sepi. Dazai terus memperhatikan Kunikida lewat spion yang memantulkan wajah mantan rekannya. Begitu kisruh dalam tenang, tetapi abai dan berpaling membuang kegundahannya. Kunikida yang berhenti sepenuh hati memaknai perasaannya betul-betul kacau di mata Dazai.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Dazai memecah hening yang canggung ini.

"Bisa nanti saja? Saya harus konsentrasi mengantar Anda pulang dengan selamat."

"Kita obrolkan di Bar Lupin kalau begitu. Ini perintah dariku." Mereka bukan lagi teman. Dazai pasti ditolak dengan mengerikan lebih dari sekadar tersakiti. Terabaikan karena Kunikida mengutuhkannya sebagai keasingan.

Semua itu menjadi terlalu kejam, walau sebatas khayal pada pertemuan tak bertamu kenyataan.

"Sesuai perintah Anda. Jangan terlalu lama karena jam tujuh nanti ada rapat antar eksekutif."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang sebenarnya ingin kabur bersamamu?" Jemarinya gemetar meraih bahu itu. Senyum jenaka Dazai bahkan tidak dikomentari sinis oleh Kunikida yang fokus menyetir.

"Jika punya waktu untuk bercanda, Anda seharusnya lebih serius."

"Aku serius, Kunikida-_kun_! Kamu ... apa kamu ... lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda lagian."

_Apa kamu baik-baik saja_? Kebodohannya itu sampai merapuhkan genggam, yang mencipta sunyi dari jarak berbataskan pandang. Dazai memilih bungkam dengan mengalihkan wajah. Menontoni siluet kota, di mana kelemahannya membahasakan kenang yang rimbun oleh rindu. Mencari sisa-sisa masa lalu yang berhenti tertinggal, karena air mata tiada membetahkan tangisnya untuk menetap–selalu pergi tanpa pesan 'sampai jumpa'.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di waktu petang, tanpa Dazai berhasil meloloskan diri dari punggung Kunikida. Keduanya memasuki Bar Lupin dengan disambut alunan musik klasik. Dazai langsung memesan segelas alkohol, sedangkan Kunikida menolak sewaktu ditawari.

"Waktu kita dua jam, Dazai-_san_. Setelah itu ...", "Aku memang ingin kabur bersama Kunikida-_kun_ ternyata." Sekali lagi Dazai memberitahunya. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum, karena lupa cara memperdengarkan tawa.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Jika ada waktu sebaiknya Anda beristirahat, daripada mengajak saya ke sini."

"Jangan membantah perintah. Aku harus mengobrolkan ini denganmu."

"Langsung ke poinnya saja. Sifat Anda yang bertele-tele sangat membuang waktu." Kunikida marah. Nada kalimatnya terdengar begitu, walau Dazai masih kehilangan garis bibirnya–kesulitan memperjelas ekspresi yang gagal menemukan harapnya.

Ini beda dari marah yang ia tahu. Begitu datar tanpa afeksi. Bukan lagi khawatir yang diam, melainkan sekadar acuh dalam basa-basi. Garis-garis letih tiada menampakkan urat kesahnya, untuk merutuki tingkah menyebalkan yang menodai kewarasan. Semua terlalu sunyi tanpa warna. Berhenti menyenangkan karena terlampau kosong di isinya.

Marahnya Kunikida bukan begini. Rekan detektifnya itu harus lebih bersemangat, dan gemas untuk menghadapi Dazai yang mengesalkan.

"Pertama-tama, jadilah dirimu sendiri saat mengobrol denganku."

"Saya sudah menjadi diri sendiri."

"Bukan dirimu yang ini. Melainkan seperti di awal kita bertemu." Pribadi boleh berubah. Namun, ingatan tetap menjadi diri sendiri tanpa mengubah waktu di mana jiwanya bertumbuh. Jika Kunikida ingat, mereka bisa menjadi apa pun dari awal lagi, bukan?

"Memangnya saya yang dulu seperti apa di mata Dazai-_san_?"

"Kunikida-_kun_ itu cerewet. Kamu sering memarahiku, karena malas bekerja. Membanting, dan berteriak ke arahku. Bilang aku ini menyebalkan, sinting, aneh, suka sekali bunuh diri, tetapi Kunikida-_kun_ selalu menyelematkanku. Percaya padaku sebagai rekanmu."

"Saat mengingat kembali semua itu. Aku jadi menginginkan kesempatan kedua. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, dan kita bisa menjadi seperti dulu."

Wajah teman-temannya melintasi masa lalu untuk memenuhi kenangan Dazai di waktu kini. Hari di mana mereka tertawa, saling membantu, mengejek dan mengobrolkan berbagai topik, guna merangkum dunia sebesar itu menjadi ruangan kecil yang hebatnya, bisa terasa luas.

Kesadarannya hanya tidak menyangka, kebahagiaan itu berlalu secepat angan melarikan waktu. Gagal menduga juga, kalau topeng busuknya bisa menikmati kesemuan tersebut.

"Jika Kunikida-_kun_ diberikan kesempatan kedua, apa kamu menginginkan hal yang sama sepertiku?" Kacamatanya dinaikkan untuk mengisi hening yang terjalin risih. Tatapan mereka bertemu, ketika jam dinding berdentang tiga kali menunjukkan pukul enam.

"Andaikan saya diberi kesempatan kedua. Maka saya ingin, tidak memiliki idealisme tersebut."

Sejak kapan idealisme itu Kunikida agungkan?

Adalah sewaktu '_doppo poetry_' menyadarkannya untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan ini. Mengatur, menjaga, dan mendisiplinkan kedamaian di mana warganya hidup tanpa teror kemanusiaan. Bahagia dalam adil yang menyeluruh. Merasai aman sebagai keutuhan tak bercacat. Serta ketika teman-temannya hidup untuk menghabiskan hari bersama-sama.

Namun, jika Kunikida tahu idealisme-nya mengibaratkan balon yang suatu hari berpecahan, dan tercampak sebagai keburukan, ia memilih membuang semua itu dibandingkan dikhianati cinta pertamanya–hancur seakan pantas dibuang, tanpa memedulikan kebingungannya yang memurukkan diri di jurang kemelaratan.

Lebih baik menjadi pria normal jika begitu. Hanya seorang guru matematika biasa yang sekadar tahu, untuk dicintai muridnya tanpa memikirkan keteraturan dunia. Perfeksionis dan selalu menepati jadwal harian, yang bukan menjalankan misi sampai meregang nyawa bahkan diserang pihak-pihak lain.

"Rasanya seperti Kunikida-_kun_ secara tidak langsung tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Tangan Dazai gemetar membuat gelasnya berguncang. Kata-kata makin berhamburan tanpa bisa dipungut kembali.

"Tidak begitu juga."

"Jadi Kunikida-_kun_ masih ingin menemuiku walau semua ini menjadi tidak ada awalnya?"

"Bukan begitu juga. Intinya Anda tidak perlu merisaukannya, karena kita tetap bertemu di masa lalu dan kini."

_Tetapi, aku tidak ingin menemui Kunikida-kun yang begini ..._

"Hey," panggil Dazai singkat menyodorkan kelingking. Kunikida melempar tanya pada atasannya yang menunduk hampa.

"Perlihatkan saja kelingkingmu. Ini ... perintah dan keinginan pribadi dari mantan rekanmu."

"Tidak sebaiknya Anda mencampurkan perintah dengan-", "Kumohon lakukan saja! Aku benar-benar menginginkannya." _Untuk menggantikan kita yang gagal kabur dari semua ini_.

"Kunikida-_kun_. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa maksud Anda? Besok kita akan bertemu lagi untuk-", "Kita akan bertemu lagi, ketika Kunikida-_kun_ bisa menemukan idealisme-mu kembali." Kelingking miliknya mengeratkan tautan. Menyembunyikan tangis dengan punggung tangan yang gemetar, ketika Dazai memaksakan kalimat-kalimat itu untuk menguatkan makna.

"Ini benar-benar konyol asal kamu tahu. Dulu, aku sering berpikir Kunikida-_kun_ naif dengan idealisme-mu itu, tetapi sekarang ... malah aku yang naif dengan mengharapkan pertemuan di mana idealisme-mu kembali."

Mungkin ini yang orang-orang maksud dengan karma. Dazai semakin membenci kehidupannya, ketika tahu sebab-akibat pun berlaku dalam hubungannya. Ia memang egois, karena menginginkan semua hal enak di genggamannya saja.

"Meskipun naif, selama itu Kunikida-_kun_ kamu pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku juga selalu memercayaimu seperti yang Kunikida-_kun_ lakukan padaku."

"Anda sakit? Mejanya-", "Itu keringatku yang sama seperti idealisme-mu. Hanya wujud fisiknya yang hilang, tetapi akan selalu membekas bersama alasan yang dibawanya ketika keluar dari sebuah tempat."

Dan tempat itu bernama hati. Dazai bisa memercayainya karena ia tahu, di mana letak bola kecil itu sekarang.

"Cahayamu indah, Kunikida-_kun_. Masa yang seterang itu diikhlaskan begitu saja? Aku bahkan merasa kehilangan sekarang."

"Saya ... tidak bisa memahami maksud Anda."

"Suatu hari nanti Kunikida-_kun_ akan paham, ketika menemukan kembali idealisme-mu." Amplop hitam Dazai keluarkan dari balik jas. Sang eksekutif mafia menyuruh Kunikida membacanya melalui gerakan jari.

_DEG!_

Nama 'Kunikida Doppo' tercantum di sana, yang disertai tanda tangan Dazai membuat surat pengunduran diri itu sah. Kertas tersebut lantas remuk dalam genggamannya, dan mata Kunikida kian jatuh dalam kekosongan yang meneriakkan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Kenapa Anda melakukannya?! Apa saya-" Dua pria gempal tahu-tahu berdiri di belakangnya. Dazai menyingkirkan punggung tangan yang menutup wajah, dan menatap Kunikida untuk menyaksikan kemalangan yang kembali menimpa negeri di sepasang mata itu.

"Kunikida Doppo. Ini perintah terakhirku sebagai atasanmu. Pergilah ke mana pun yang kau suka jika belum yakin untuk pulang ke agensi. Tetapi suatu hari nanti, kau harus kembali ke sana dengan idealisme-mu."

Dazai memetik jari. Dua pria itu langsung menahan Kunikida yang meronta-ronta, karena belum menerima keputusan sang eksekutif sekaligus mantan rekannya itu. Si idiot perban tampak membisikkan sesuatu sebelum perpisahan. Tersenyum di pertemuan terakhir yang setelah ini, entah kapan bisa menakdirkan mereka kembali bersama.

"Bawa Kunikida Doppo keluar. Dia bukan lagi bawahan Port Mafia sekarang. Hanya orang asing yang menjadi musuh."

"TIDAK. DAZAI. KAU ...!"

_Kau ... egois!_

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA! KAU HARUS PULANG BERSAMAKU KE AGENSI!"

"..." _DEG! _Bisikan kedua Dazai telah mengakhiri segalanya. Pemuda jangkung itu menggeleng, lantas menghabiskan segelas alkohol yang ia pesan.

Warna dunianya dipulangkan oleh nama yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepadanya dari lambaian. Membangun kembali negeri yang perlahan utuh namun belum teguh, karena surat air matanya terlanjur pupus sebelum tiba di alamatnya–adalah Dazai Osamu yang begitu senyap dalam penantian barunya–entah sesabar apa pula, jika terkhianati lagi karena congkak dalam ekspektasi.

Pintu dibuka paksa, dan Kunikida dimasukkan ke mobil. Jarak kian memanjang menjauhkannya dari Dazai yang sekarang, entah melakukan apa di bar itu -mana terbayangkan kalau dadanya sesak oleh keburukan perandaian.

"Dasar ... bodoh ... kau ... kau sudah ... menyelamatkanku ..."

_Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kunikida-kun dari kehancuranmu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, dengan memercayakanmu pada teman-teman yang lain._

_Meskipun gagal menyelamatkanmu. Kunikida-kun pasti datang menyelamatkanku suatu hari nanti. Aku selalu meyakini itu sejak awal._

Ya. Suatu hari nanti entah kapan, selama keduanya hidup dan terhubung. Kunikida maupun Dazai ingin memercayai itu.

* * *

Omake:

"Sungguh perpisahan yang mengharukan, Dazai-_kun_. Chuuya-_kun_ sampai menangis saat menyaksikannya." Pria yang merupakan bos Dazai keluar dari persembunyian. Rekan cebolnya itu turut mengikuti dengan wajah tertutup fedora.

"Si-siapa juga yang menangis?! Mataku hanya kelilipan debu!"

"Parah sekali kalian berdua mengupingku. Tetapi karena rekan tercintaku menangis, jadinya kumaafkan." Kemarahan Chuuya ditahan Mori yang merentangkan tangan. Jelas gawat jika mereka bertengkar di sini.

"Cukup menyedihkan karena Port Mafia kehilangan anak buah yang cekatan. Meski selama Dazai-_kun_ di pihak kami, semua itu bukan masalah."

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah sepakat atas perjanjiannya dari minggu lalu."

"Selamat bergabung kembali dengan Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu-_kun_. Kami semua senang, lho." Pelukan diberi sebagai sambutan. Mori membisikkan sesuatu kepada Dazai yang menyeringai usai mendengarnya.

"_Jangan harap Kunikida-kun bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kabur dua kali, Dazai-kun._"

"Terima kasih atas sambutan resminya. Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi rekan sampai hancur."

Karena untuk membebaskan Kunikida, Dazai menyerahkan dirinya sebagai tahanan Port Mafia seumur hidup.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: AHHHH. ENTAH KENAPA RASANYA ADA YANG KURANG, WKWKW. yang ikutin manga pasti tau kalo mori memberi syarat ada anggota agensi yang harus ikut dia. nah, di fic ini yang idenya pernah aku bahas sama temenku, kita ngebayangin kalo kunikida yang dibawa ke PM dan dazai juga ikut. aku sengaja bikin dazai jadi eksekutif lagi, dan mori ngebuat kunikida kerja di bawah perintah dazai. serta di sini kunikida udh kehilangan idealisme nya yang dihancurin ama si jouno~ omong2 sacchan itu OC ya.

Semoga sih angst-nya cukup berasa ya~ Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ Sampai jumpa di day 5!

Balasan review:

Vira D Ace: ciee yang udah slse UNBK. abis dapet asupan fluff enak kan kalo dikasih angst kek gini? wkwkw. Thx yak udah mampir. moga nilaimu bagus~

Zian: Soal sequel itu bakal kupikir ulang. aku lumayan tertarik juga buat bikin mereka nikah, meski enggak tau harus gimana wkwkw. terus tentang gambarnya ... nanti kucari dulu ya? wkwkw. thx udah mampir yakkk. doakeun bisa dibikin sequel.


	5. DazKyou

**The Light in Under Same Roof**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Izumi Kyouka (DazKyou)**

**Genre: Friendship (?), poetry**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: OOC, typo, absurd, sok puitis (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang serta diikutkan pada event "BSD crack pair" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 5: Flowers/Book  
**

* * *

Toko buku merupakan tempat yang sebelumnya tidak Izumi Kyouka pikirkan. Kebetulan lewat usai mengunjungi kedai crepes menjadi alasannya, untuk mengecek buku-buku asing yang tampak menarik. Gadis itu berkunjung bukan sekadar melepas panas atau iseng. Ia ingin mencari hadiah sebagai perayaan ulang tahun di bulan Mei, dan komik dirasa tepat karena banyak remaja berkumpul untuk cuma-cuma membacanya.

"Segini sudah cukup," ujarnya mantap membawa setumpuk komik yang tingginya melebihi kepala. Kyouka betul-betul semringah membayangkan kejutan ini berhasil.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Seorang pemuda turut berjalan ke arahnya, dengan mata terpejam yang nikmat bersenandung. Kyouka dan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekeliling terlalu asyik bermekaran, sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

_BRUKKK!_

Adegan klasik pun dimulai dengan mereka yang sama-sama mengumpulkan komik, dan tangannya bertemu di satu titik. Sang pemuda jelas berbahagia. Terlebih kelembutan si gadis berkimono memanjakannya walau sejenak kemudian, hancur oleh aura gelap Kyouka yang hampir mematahkan jari pemuda malang itu.

"AMPUN, KYOUKA-_CHAN_! AMPUN! JARIKU MAU PATAH INI!" Teriakan familier itu menyadarkannya dari intimidasi. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini.

"Dazai-_san_?"

"Siang, Kyouka-_chan_~ Selalu bersemangat seperti biasa, ya." Mereka sama-sama bangkit dari jatuh. Lima buah komik yang Dazai pungut menyedot atensi manik kecokelatannya yang berkilat misterius.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyouka menginterupsi analisis Dazai. Komik-komik tadi diserahkan kembali sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Mencari buku panduan bunuh diri. Sayangnya mereka tidak jual~"

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa Dazai-_san_ suka bunuh diri." Benar-benar lurus, ya. Kyouka bahkan tidak ragu atau merasai salah, ketika mendapati seringai Dazai yang membingungkan.

"Hobi, Kyouka-_chan_. Semua orang punya termasuk kamu."

"Apa melindungi Atsushi termasuk hobi?" Mata biru samudra Kyouka berbinar-binar menanti jawaban Dazai. Istilah itu terkesan asing, karena Port Mafia tidak memiliki yang begituan.

"Hobi itu seperti Kyouka-_chan_ suka makan crepes, atau ketika bersama Atsushi-_kun_. Melindunginya adalah kewajiban apa lagi dari cewek-cewek lain."

"Begitu, ya. Ternyata aku punya hobi."

Keanehan itu berdesir merdu ketika seulas senyum Kyouka mendekap erat kalimatnya. Menepikan ketidakpahaman Dazai yang digantikan garis lengkung sejenis, walau tidak pernah serupa dengan keindahan di hadapannya itu -terlalu sayang jika ditunjukkan pada matanya yang hanya tahu, cara meniru untuk dicintai dengan ketidaktahuan.

Melihat senyuman itu menemui caranya terlukis membuat Dazai kembali mempertanyakannya; apa semua yang berlalu telah berhasil ia pahami demi menciptakan garis setulus milik Kyouka? Atau apakah suatu hari nanti, Dazai bisa melakukannya dengan kebaikan yang hanya ia seorang mengerti?

Mereka bernaung di bawah cahaya yang sama. Kenapa Kyouka bisa seketika menemukannya, sementara Dazai belum bahkan tidak tahu, harus bersusah payah bagaimana lagi supaya berhasil? Ia hanya ingin mengetahui jawaban dari semua itu.

"Omong-omong, komik itu hadiah untuk ulang tahun Atsushi-_kun_?" Lamunan Dazai diputus oleh pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan menyerah untuk sekarang.

"I-" Buru-buru Kyouka bungkam. Perkataan Yosano–dokter Agensi Detektif Bersenjata terngiang di benak membuatnya terburu-buru untuk mengembalikan komik-komik ini.

"Kok kabur?" Tanpa mengerti tujuannya Dazai menahan bahu Kyouka. Ekspresi datar penuh keyakinan disuguhkan kepolosan gadis itu, untuk menjawab keheranan si maniak bunuh diri.

"Kejutan itu harus dirahasiakan, dan tidak boleh diketahui orang lain, Yosano-_san_ bilang begitu padaku. Karena Dazai-_san_ sudah tahu, aku harus menggantinya."

"Pffttt ... hahahaha ... kamu benar-benar menarik, Kyouka-_chan_~"

"Apa yang lucu?" Kini giliran Kyouka terheran-heran. Ternyata tidak aneh jika Dazai gagal bunuh diri ganda, karena ia begitu tega menertawai kesungguhan gadis muda.

"Kejutannya, kan, untuk Atsushi-_kun_. Selama dia tidak tahu, maka masih kejutan. Kyouka-_chan _tidak perlu menggantinya. Hadiahmu sudah bagus, lho~"

"Aku bayar dulu kalau begitu."

"Uangnya cukup?" Anggukan diberi sekilas oleh Kyouka yang berjalan menuju kasir. Dazai mengikuti di belakang, dan bantu membawakan agar tidak memberatkan.

Usai dibayar dan dibungkus menggunakan kertas kado. Kyouka bersemangat membawanya keluar dari toko buku. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti oleh hujan di luar sana. Cukup deras membuat rintik-rintiknya menggarisi pintu kaca yang menjadi tontonan membosankan bagi Dazai–sementara Kyouka memutuskan menorobos dilihat dari tatapannya.

"Yakin mau pulang?" Pertanyaan Dazai menghentikan Kyouka membuka pintu. Tanpa menengok dan meragu, ia mengangguk pada Dazai yang menghela napas.

"Hujan dari air. Aku akan berlari supaya tidak terlalu basah."

"Kadomu nanti basah. Dan Atsushi-_kun_ pasti tidak suka Kyouka-_chan_ hujan-hujanan." Janji dengan Kouyou terlintas memenuhi kenang. Jika putri kesayangan eksekutif mafia itu dibiarkan kebasahan, sama saja Dazai tidak menjaga Kyouka baik-baik.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi~ Aku tidak bawa payung soalnya."

Giliran Kyouka mengikuti seniornya itu. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Dazai berhenti di rak buku anak-anak, dan mengambil sebuah dongeng yang asing. Rasa penasaran Kyouka turut membuatnya mencari judul serupa. Namun, tidak satu pun yang plastiknya lepas sehingga Kyouka sebatas memperhatikan tanpa niat bertanya–melihat Dazai serius betul-betul di luar kebiasaan sehari-hari.

"Sebelum Kyouka-_chan_ ke sini, aku membuka segelnya lebih dulu." Penjelasan Dazai nyaris mengajari Kyouka untuk meniru hal serupa. Buku dongeng itu langsung diserahkan, karena niatnya memang demikian sejak awal.

"Macan putih?" Ada boneka bermata kancing di kovernya juga. Kyouka langsung membaca dengan antusiasme yang terpancar lewat gerakan jemarinya.

"Ceritanya bagus. Aku berpikir untuk menghadiahkan itu pada Atsushi-_kun_."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dibeli?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu yang terbaik atau bukan. Makanya ragu."

"Apa pun yang Dazai-_san_ berikan, Atsushi pasti suka," jawab Kyouka seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandang. Halaman dongeng itu hanya sepuluh, dan kalimatnya pendek-pendek walau ia setuju perihal kebagusan cerita ini.

"Meskipun hanya buku cerita yang bisa dibeli di mana pun?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ceritanya bagus seperti kata Dazai-_san_."

"Mengingatkanmu pada Atsushi-_kun_, bukan? Sifat macan putih di dongeng itu benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Boneka bermata kancingnya juga mirip Dazai-_san_." Dengan polos Kyouka menunjuk tokoh yang dimaksud. Mungkin sedikit-banyak pula, ia paham kenapa Dazai memilih buku ini untuk dihadiahkan.

"Menurut Kyouka-_chan_ mirip dari mananya memang?"

"Dia juga berpura-pura bahagia di ceritanya. Boneka bermata kancing tidak benar-benar paham, apa arti kebahagiaan untuknya."

Ah. Pembelaannya mendadak kelu bila dijelaskan segamblang itu. Kejujuran Kyouka ternyata secemerlang ini, sampai kalimatnya berpaling malu ketika disandingkan. Sesingkat cerita itu namun erat memaknai alur, Dazai telah memahami berbagai hal dari kebersamaan mereka. Mengerti apa yang membedakan dua cahaya di bawah langit siang, dari sebuah kesederhanaan tak kasat mata.

Sejak awal, Kyouka memang terang yang sayangnya menyalahi aturan. Terpuruk dalam ketidaktepatan, karena tersandung di langkahnya yang gagap dan jatuhnya diperhatikan sebagai tawa -dibuat tersungkur tanpa wajahnya tahu, ia pernah mengenali kebaikan sebegitu akrab. Sengaja dilahirkan untuk menjelmakan gelap, karena dicintai dari dua sisi kerap kali memberatkan.

Namun, saat keselamatan menghendaki niatnya untuk merenggut kepalsuan itu, Kyouka akan mekar dalam terang sejati–pribadi sesungguhnya sebagai cahaya, walau noda tersebut akan melekat untuk menandai yang telah pergi–meskipun tak apa, karena ia memiliki Atsushi untuk menjaga punggung serta menopang langkahnya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara Dazai berbeda dari kejernihan secemerlang itu. Jiwanya busuk sejak awal, dan bukan sosok yang dicintai dari kedua sisi. Terlebih, ia kehilangan cahayanya sebelum menemui terang serupa.

"Jadi aku terlihat seperti itu di mata Kyouka-_chan_, ya?" Dazai sudah menerima kenyataannya dari jauh-jauh waktu. Terlihat sedih tidak mengubah apa pun, selain melemahkan dirinya yang diam-diam rapuh.

"Tetapi boneka bermata kancing diselamatkan oleh harimau putih. Mereka jadi teman baik, dan bahagia bersama-sama."

"Dan Kyouka-_chan_ berpikir aku bisa?"

"Pasti bisa! Atsushi akan menyelamatkan Dazai-_san_ kali ini." Mendengar nama murid didiknya itu ia terperengah. Apakah Kyouka berkata konyol atau serius, Dazai enggan tahu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Beberapa hari lalu, Atsushi bilang padaku semua orang memiliki cahayanya masing-masing. Karena itu, Dazai-_san_ pasti juga punya!"

"Aneh. Kenapa Kyouka-_chan_ bisa seyakin itu?"

"Kita sama-sama berasal dari kegelapan. Aku bisa memastikannya, karena sangat memahami semua itu." Tahu-tahu Kyouka membungkukkan badan. Dazai berusaha mengungkapkan keterkejutannya walau sia-sia.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku saat itu. Tanpa pesan dari Dazai-_san_, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini sebagai anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

"Orang yang mengatakannya padamu itu munafik, lho. Aku jadi—", "Jangan merasa bersalah! Dazai-_san_ mengatakannya untuk mengingatkan dirimu sendiri juga. Sama sepertiku yang selalu bilang 'berbeda dari pembunuh', karena aku ingin memberitahu diriku bahwa aku telah berubah."

* * *

_**Memangnya kenapa jika hanya 35?**_

_**Kyouka-chan belum mengetahui segalanya soal detektif, dan dirimu sendiri. Semua orang tidak akan bisa mengetahui semuanya.**_

_**Itulah yang dinamakan kemungkinan.**_

_**Bahkan Atsushi-kun yang memberimu kesempatan, dulunya adalah binatang buas yang dikurung.**_

* * *

"Sebagai dua orang yang sama-sama diselamatkan dari kegelapan. Berjanjilah padaku Dazai-_san_ akan terus berada di bawah cahaya. Dan nantinya juga Dazai-s_an_ bisa menemukan senyumanmu, serta berbahagia tanpa pura-pura."

Sebelah tangan Kyouka ditarik lembut, dan Dazai menautkan kelingking mereka untuk menyimpan janji tersebut. Meski siang itu ia masih gagal menemukan senyumannya, perkataan Kyouka membuat garis lengkungnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan waktu-waktu lalu.

"Lagi pula aku punya kalian, meski kehilangan Odasaku." Tautan dilepas setelahnya. Selama cahaya dimiliki setiap orang, kehilangan satu tidaklah harus berarti segalanya–karena Dazai bisa memperoleh yang lain.

"Hadiahkan pada Atsushi senyuman terbaik Dazai-_san_. Dia pasti sangat senang."

"Boleh, boleh~ Kyouka-_chan_ juga jangan lupa hadiahkan pelukanmu pada Atsushi-_kun_, setelah dia membaca komiknya."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hanya nasihat dari senior. Kyouka-_chan _tidak akan menyesal, kok, tenang saja."

Dihadiahkan komik Ito Junji di hari ulang tahun jelas bukan kejutan menyenangkan. Kyouka harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Tamat.

A/N: Lol. kalian boleh bilang fic ini konyol banget dan kesannya maksa, tapi aku kebelet mau bikin dan enggak nyangka hasilnya bakal separah ini WKWKWKW. alasan aku suka mereka karena dazai dan kyouka itu sama2 dari PM sebelumnya, dan mereka sama2 terselamatkan juga hehehe. well, meski pair ini belum bisa kueksekusi dengan baik dan jauh lebih parah dari KuniDaz, aku bakal coba di lain fic kalo dapet idenya (bikin mereka lumayan mumet juga, dan idenya lom tentu cocok ama kebiasaanku yg suka bikin AU)

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ Sampai jumpa di day 6 (moga enggak telat, lol)


	6. ChuuAngo

**Unexpected**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Nakahara Chuuya x Sakaguchi Ango (ChuuAngo)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "BSD crack pair" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Heart to heart/Alcohol**

* * *

Sabtu adalah hari favorit untuk menghabiskan waktu di siang yang cerah ini. Dengan ditemani es krim, cengkerama ringan dan saling colek bahu, sepasang muda-mudi akan betah menatapi hijau taman kota. Ibu-ibu semringah kalau diskon lima puluh persen di mal. Bocah-bocah gembira ketika bangun buat menonton kartun. Semua memiliki agenda tersendiri untuk menjadikan dirinya manusia paling bahagia, terlepas dari siksaan rutinitas.

Sedangkan Nakahara Chuuya bukan salah satunya, karena berkeliling menikmati kota sudah menyenangkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia bertemu kucing beranak tiga tadi, membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang, bermain di _game center_, dan paling menarik adalah menontoni pasangan bertengkar gara-gara meributkan kulit ayam keiifcih–segala pula mengancam putus.

"Maaf. Saya serius soal memiliki pacar." Kalau yang ini beda dari pasangan barusan. Chuuya hafal betul suaranya, karena masuk daftar hitam untuk dibunuh.

"Ih santai aja, cyin~ Enggak usah malu-malu ngaku kamu jomblo."

"Pak. Saya memang punya pacar, dan dia sedang ke sini." Ponsel ditunjukkan sebagai bukti. Si banci geleng-geleng tanda belum percaya.

"Terus mana pacar kamu? Lama banget datengnya."

"Baru juga dihubungi lima menit lalu, Pak."

"Kalo aku yang jadi pacar kamu, enggak sampai lima menit juga langsung hadir. Karena aku_ always in your heart_~"

Sumpah. Chuuya terpingkal-pingkal menontoni komedi picisan itu. Hatinya menyanyikan 'mampus' dengan nada riang atas penderitaan Sakaguchi Ango–seorang pegawai pemerintah yang dibencinya sampai ke tulang ekor. Namun, naas bagi sang eksekutif mafia karena ketawanya membuat Ango menghampiri. Sebelah tangan Chuuya lantas digenggam memaksakan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sayang. Kamu, kok, lama banget?" Nada sok manis berpadu ekspresi horor membuat Chuuya menyemburkan milkshake-nya. Komedi picisan ini jadi mengerikan sekarang.

"SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL SAYANG?! GU–" Mulut Chuuya ditutup cepat. Banci itu menghampiri 'pacar' Ango yang diperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Lagi PMS, ya? Nanti tinggal bilang mau beli apa."

"Cantikan juga aku. Dia udah kecil, pendek, idup lagi. 'Anu' nya pasti kalah gede sama punyaku."

"BANCI APAAN LO SETENGAH-SETENGAH GITU?! NGAJAK GELUT, HAH?!"

"Banci, kan, bahasa Inggrisnya _she_-_male_. Masa gitu aja enggak tau? Kalo aku menang dia jadi milikku berarti."

"Sudah, sayang. Kita jalan-jalan sekarang. Jangan pedulikan dia."

Bukan Ango takut Chuuya kalah apa lagi babak belur. Bisa-bisa dia yang repot, karena fasilitas umum bakal rusak parah. Mereka mengunjungi kafe _go green _yang siang itu lumayan padat. Duduk di luar ruangan untuk menikmati sejuk angin, dan kepala yang teduh oleh naungan payung–meski ketentraman itu tidak berlaku untuk Ango yang ingin bersembunyi di dalam.

"Nyesel gue jadinya udah ketawa kenceng." Chuuya menaikkan kedua kaki santai ke meja. Rokok bahkan disulut tanpa mengindahkan larangan di papan pengumuman.

"Jangan merokok di sini. Aku juga menyesal telah menyeret orang menyusahkan seperti kau." Sebutir permen Ango berikan sebagai gantinya. Chuuya langsung mematikan rokok, karena pelayan kafe berkeliaran di mana-mana.

"Ambillah. Itu pengganti dari rokok."

"Siapa juga yang mau permen dari lo?! Mana pelit lagi." Lima butir sekaligus dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Mereka saling berpandangan yang Chuuya putus dengan mengambil satu buah.

"Terus lo mau gue ngapain?"

"Jadilah pacar palsuku sampai banci itu menjauh," bisik Ango mengawasi empat kursi di depan mereka. Banci yang dimaksud berpura-pura membaca koran, sambil sesekali melirik horor ke arah Chuuya.

"Enggak. Bukan itu yang gue maksud." Kepala bertopinya menyembul menggantikan kaki yang semula naik. Wajah mereka sengaja didekatkan, sampai tubuh Chuuya nyaris menyentuh permukaan meja.

"Lalu?"

"Gunakan kata 'tolong'. Masa pegawai pemerintah enggak sopan gini?"

Adu tatap mereka lebih sengit dari barusan. Keengganan tersebut amat jelas menjadikan seringai Chuuya melebar. Kerah kemeja Ango ditarik kasar sembari biru matanya melototi manik cokelat susu. Tubuh jangkung itu bahkan diangkat pelan, walau sang korban belum menampakkan tanda-tanda menyerah. Bisik-bisik di sekitar kian riuh membuat Ango menghela napas. Ia harus menghentikan Chuuya atau semua berakhir buruk.

"Akan kutraktri apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Cih! Jangan harap gue puas sama jawaban lo." _BRAKKK! _Baik tubuh Ango maupun kursinya terdorong ke belakang. Ia buru-buru duduk dan menaikkan kacamata, seakan tidak terjadi apa pun.

"M-mau pesan apa ... T-tuan?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka usai dikorbankan teman-temannya. Chuuya tidak melihat menu, karena terpikirkan sesuatu yang biasanya ia beli.

"Satu kue stroberi sama milkshake vanilla. Dia enggak u-", "Saya pesan jus tomat saja."

"S ... s ... satu kue ... stroberi ... vanilla milkshake dan ... jus tomat, akan segera da-datang."

Setelahnya pelayan malang itu terbirit-birit. Mereka terdiam karena intimidasi si banci menguat dari belakang. Lima belas menit kemudian pesanan yang dimaksud datang. Chuuya langsung berbalik untuk melahap kue stroberi, sekaligus menikmati bagian belakang kafe yang di sekitarnya dihias aneka bunga. Keheranan Ango jelas tidak digubris walau Chuuya sadar.

"Kenapa balik badan?" Spontan Ango bertanya. Ternyata eksekutif mafia punya kebiasaan aneh juga.

"Entar gue muntah kalo makan di depan wajah lo."

"Bukan karena kau suka membuat ekspresi-ekspresi aneh sewaktu makan kue?"

_BRAKKK!_

"Ohhh ... lo nantangin gue sekarang?" Meja digebrak keras membuat jus Ango tumpah. Piring kue stroberi Chuuya diletakkan sembarang. Mood-nya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Hanya tebakan asal, kok. Kenapa semarah itu, A5158?"

"Namaku Nakahara Chuuya, mata empat sialan! Ini salah satu alasan gue benci sama lo!" Pakai kode aneh untuk memanggilnya, bahkan di luar pengerjaan misi. Sejelek itukah namanya sampai Ango enggan mengucapkan?

"Aku juga membencimu yang sembrono, dan selalu melanggar perintah. Kau seharusnya lebih sabar sedikit." Jika Chuuya kenapa-kenapa jelas merepotkan. Eksekutif muda itu harus lebih memperhatikan diri sendiri.

"Sayangnya gue benci diperintah orang enggak tau malu macam lo. Setelah membunuh temen-temen gue, lo masih bisa dengan enaknya memerintah gue, hah?!"

"Menyedihkan sekali, A5158. Aku semakin membencimu yang terlalu memedulikan masa lalu."

Tidakkah Nakahara Chuuya terlalu baik, karena mau-maunya tersakiti untuk menjaga luka itu? Ia juga manusia dengan batas tertentu. Menuju masa depan dan melupakan masa lalu adalah bijak untuk beberapa alasan, bukan?

Apa mentang-mentang Chuuya masih hidup, beban jiwa itu harus ditanggungnya sendirian? Dengan punggung dan tangan yang seakan kokoh namun rapuh di kedua waktu sekaligus? Ango semakin membenci keberaniannya yang terlalu heroik untuk manusia biasa.

"Lalu gimana dengan masa lalumu sendiri? Lo mau bilang telah melupakan Oda Sakunosuke?"

_DEG!_

"Dari mana ..."

"Kenapa lo? Mau bilang merasa bersalah se–", "Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?!" Tiba-tiba Ango bangkit dari duduk. Chuuya mengikutinya dengan melempar tatapan sengit yang mengiris.

"Jelas gue tau. Lo bersahabat sama Oda Sakunosuke dan si idiot Dazai. Tetapi, lo mengkhianati mereka berdua terus keluar dari Port Mafia. Bener-bener bikin muak."

"Ini bagian dari pekerjaan. Kau dan otak udangmu mana paham."

"Sekarang gue tanya ke lo. Apa lo enggak mikir persahabatan kalian bisa baik-baik aja, kalo lo enggak terlalu mementingkan perintah bodoh itu?"

"Maksudmu aku harus mengabaikan perintah dan menjadi pengkhianat?" Ango geram bukan main. Giginya menggeletuk menghadapi seringai kemenangan Chuuya–tidak menyadari maniak topi itu sengaja memancingnya.

"Ya. Karena ujung-ujungnya lo tetap pengkhianat, kan? Kalo lo berkhianat Oda Sakunosuke enggak bakal mati. Kalian masih bisa bersahabat, dan menghabiskan waktu di Bar Lupin. Bukankah itu yang lo mau?"

"Konyol sekali. Siapa juga yang berpikir begitu." Senyum angkuhnya gemetar. Mungkin barang sepatah atau dua kata lagi, Ango bisa hancur tanpa perlu Chuuya tertawakan atau provokasi kembali.

"Terus buat apa lo bersahabat sama mereka? Kenapa lo melanjutkan hubungan kalian meskipun tau akhirnya bakal begini?" Bahkan kurang dari separuh waktu Ango sudah luluh. Pembelaannya berguguran tanpa lidah tahu cara merangkaikan

"Salah mereka ... begitu keras kepala." Suara Ango bergetar dengan kepala menunduk sesal. Kakinya bahkan lunglai membuat ia terduduk lagi. Enggan menatap rasa bersalah Chuuya yang tidak penting.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mencoba menjauh. Jika kau didekati setiap hari, diajak mengobrol dan seseorang tersenyum padamu, apa kau tidak luluh? Mereka berdua melakukan semua itu dengan tingkah polosnya. Bagaimana aku bisa kuat kalau begitu?"

"Saat Odasaku meninggal aku juga sedih. Berpikir semua itu salahku, karena membuatnya melawan Gide. Tidak heran jika Dazai-_kun_ membenciku. Aku pantas menerimanya, setelah bersikap selemah itu di hadapan mereka."

"Masa lalu itu masih kuingat. Namun, bukan pilihanku untuk hidup bersamanya. Aku tidak sekuat kau, tetapi yakin tidak selemah itu karena memilih meninggalkannya di belakang."

"Meski mustahil kau bisa me–, "Enggak. Gue ngerti, kok. Walau pemahaman kita soal masa lalu beda, gue tetap menghargai keputusan jujur lo." Setidaknya Ango berhenti berhenti pura-pura abai. Toh, dia juga manusia yang boleh terlihat lemah.

Tanpa menjelaskan niatnya Chuuya beranjak. Melepas fedora yang ia pakai, dan mengenakannya pada Ango untuk menutup wajah menangis itu. Jika si mata empat mau lebih peduli untuk menaikkan kepala, senyuman Chuuya akan menyambutnya dengan kegembiraan tersirat yang bisa dipahaminya lewat air mata.

"Gue melakukan ini bukan berarti udah maafin lo. Maaf karena keterlaluan." Bisikan Chuuya di sampingnya Ango abaikan. Ia tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Gimana rasanya? Lega?" tanya Chuuya menepuk bahu Ango. Ia sempat menoleh walau setelahnya tertunduk lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah nangis kayak gitu apa lo lega?"

"Ya."

"Wajah lo selalu keliatan tertekan. Makanya gue pikir, melakukan ini buat lo enggak ada salahnya."

"Meski kau berniat membunuhku nanti?" Kebaikan inilah yang Ango benci. Chuuya begitu kejam dengan kejujurannya, namun di lain sisi naif membuat iba. Andaikata tingkah serampangan itu dilanjutkan, Ango pasti kehilangan cara untuk menanggapinya seperti di masa lalu.

Dan salah satu atau keduanya, bakal terluka jika terlalu luluh. Lingkaran iblis ini diam-diam menghantui Ango yang selalu menghindarinya.

"Pada saatnya gue bakal kuat buat bunuh lo sama idiot sialan itu. Tenang aja."

"Sebaiknya kau ingat sikapmu ini tidak mengurangi rasa benciku sedikit pun." Fedora sang eksekutif dikembalikan Ango yang turut beranjak. Semua akan berakhir, karena si banci sudah kabur semenjak garpu menancap di mejanya.

"Siapa peduli? Lagi pula kita kayak air sama minyak. Mustahil bersatu."

"Omong-omong. Garpu tadi bakal melayang ke leher lo, jika selanjutnya masih manggil gue pake kode sialan itu."

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Memangnya kau mau dipanggil apa?"

"Yang jelas pakai namaku. Jangan bilang lo lupa."

"Tentu saja tidak, Nakahara-_san_." Akhir yang baik untuk menyudahi 'kencan' ini, bukan? Chuuya masih menyimpan pisau, dan Ango lebih bebas dari sebelumnya.

"Lain waktu jangan ditutup-tutupin. Wajah jelek lo makin gue benci jadinya. Biasa juga angkuh banget."

Namun agak miris, ya? Ango harus balas budi dengan mendengarkan Chuuya di pertemuan mendatang.

Tamat.

A/N: Kepikiran buat bikin pair ini gara2 sebelum tidur keinget chuuya yang katanya benci banget sama ango, dan mau bunuh dia suatu hari nanti wkwkw. awalnya aku mau bikin pair ini lebih fluff, bahkan udah kebayang mau gimana alurnya tapi mendadak belok ke hurt. karena aku mendadak lupa rasa fluff-nya, jadi kubiarkan begini aja deh~ lagian ga ada salahnya juga. mereka cocok sama hurt/comfort wkwkw.

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ dan tidak sampai jumpa di day 7, aku enggak ada ide dan belum bikin apa-apa :)

Balasan review:

Vira D Ace: moga tertarik ya ama ito junji~ bagus buat referensi fic horor jika kamu minat hehehe. thx yaa udah mampir. aku juga suka kyouka yang polos dan baik ke dazai, hehehe~


End file.
